fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunter/Supports
With Male Corrin C Support * Corrin: Hello, Gunter. What are you up to today? * Gunter: Ah, greetings, Lord Corrin. * Corrin: What's that in you hand, Gunter? It looks like a piece of paper...covered in black circles on one side? * Gunter: Oh, you saw this? Don't worry yourself over it. It is nothing important. Just a relic from the past. * Corrin: A relic...from a past filled with black circles? * Gunter: Just an old hobby of mine, milord. Nothing more. * Corrin: I see...Honestly, I didn't think serious old Gunter would have any strange hobbies. * Gunter: Even at my age, I still hold a surprise or two. * Corrin: It does seem so! Hmmm, now that I think about it, though...I recall some of the fortress residents talking about you behaving oddly... * Gunter: Hahaha, you were so young then. How do you even remember that? * Corrin: It's one of the few memories I have from my early years...No one would say such things about you now, of course. * Gunter: Indeed, that is true. How much of your younger days do you remember, Lord Corrin? * Corrin: Not a lot at all, I'm afraid. * Gunter: It is possible that that is for the best... * Corrin: Gunter? B Support * Corrin: '''Hello, Gunter... * '''Gunter: '''Ah, Lord Corrin. What's the matter? * '''Corrin: I searched my memories and recalled some of what the servants used to say about you. * Gunter: Oh? What did you remember? * Corrin: I remember them talking about some of the things you used to do. One such thing was wandering the fortress late at night. * Gunter: Ah, yes, I recall doing that. What else did they speak of? * Corrin: It had to do with your meals... * Gunter: Oh... * Corrin: They talked about how you'd often request two or more portions at mealtime. But you'd never finish either and would end up taking some back to your quarters. And despite this extra food, you'd do the same thing the next meal, too. So, wandering around rather than sleeping, and forgetting how much food you had... It was actually a bit worrying to remember this, you know. * Gunter: There is nothing to worry about, milord. I do not have these habits any longer. * Corrin: Really? They've simply gone away? * Gunter: Indeed. * Corrin: Gunter. I get the feeling you are hiding something from me. And I suspect it has something to do with that paper you were holding the other day. * Gunter: Milord, I appreciate your concern, but there are some things I want to keep to myself. * Corrin: If you insist, Gunter... I'm sorry. I feel like I may have brought up something I shouldn't have. * Gunter: No need to apologize. Perhaps someday we can talk about it. * Corrin: But not today? * Gunter: Some other time. When we do, it will be a long conversation. * Corrin: Oh. All right. Well, I'll make sure to set aside plenty of time. A Support * Gunter: '''Milord, I asked you here beacuse I've decided to explain my old habits. * '''Corrin: Oh? I'm all ears! * Gunter: You may not remember, but you were very shy when you were first brought to Nohr. Because of how King Garon regarded you, you were treated like a prisoner. Including your diet. I was charged with your care, but the king would not let me improve your situation. I was forced to take matters into my own hands, starting with your meals. * Corrin: Wait, are you saying that the food you brought back to your quarters...? * Gunter: Indeed. I couldn't stand to see you suffer on third-rate leftovers. When you took that first bite of fresh bread, well... I nearly cried at the smile on your face. * Corrin: What about your random wanderings around the fortress? * Gunter: I could tell when I would visit you that you were not sleeping all that well. Whenever I could, I would make my way to your quarters after hours. I'd read stories to you until you fell asleep, then watch over you as you slept. It looked like I was wandering around because no one at the fort could risk the king's anger. They would have reported my visits had they seen me come directly to you. * Corrin: I had no idea, Gunter... But wait—what were the black circles for? * Gunter: That day when I brought you bread for the first time. It was also the first time I saw you smile since you arrived in Nohr. I resolved to keep track of each time I saw you smile. For some reason I can't imagine, I decided to do that by drawing a circle each time. Of course, I don't have to anymore. You're almost always smiling these days. * Corrin: You know, Gunter, hearing all this... It helps me understand why I care about you. You've always been like a father to me, and now I know where that comes from. Thank you, Gunter. You've done so much for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you in full. * Gunter: '''I have one suggestion, milord. Give me a reason to draw one last big circle. * '''Corrin: How would I do that? * Gunter: '''It's simple. Bring an end to this war. Then you'll smile your biggest smile yet. * '''Corrin: All right, Gunter. I believe I can honor your request. * Gunter: '''Thank you, Lord Corrin. With Female Corrin C Support * '''Corrin: Ah, Gunter, there you are. * Gunter: Lady Corrin... * Corrin: I didn't see you around camp; I was starting to get worried. * Gunter: No need to worry. Old men like me just prefer to relax alone sometimes. * Corrin: I see... * Gunter: By the way, Lady Corrin...do you recognize this ball? * Corrin: Hm? Oh... Wait, I do! This is the ball we used to play catch with! This brings back memories... * Gunter: It's seen better days, but it's still in pretty good condition, don't you think? * Corrin: It really is; I'm impressed. I didn't realize that you'd kept it after all this time. * Gunter: I could never bring myself to throw it away. It's filled with too many memories. You know that I made this the same year I began serving you? We played so many games of catch with it. * Corrin: It really does stir up all those old memories. * Gunter: How does a round of catch sound to you? For old times' sake. * Corrin: I'd love to! * Gunter: Excellent. I have a few tasks to deal with today, but we'll play sometime soon? * Corrin: I look forward to it. B Support * Corrin: Hey, Gunter! I'm here to play! * Gunter: Excellent. I just finished my warm-up exercises, too. * Corrin: I stretched before I came over, so we can get started right away. Hmmm... Do you think this is too close? * Gunter: We can probably start at about five paces and back up as we get going. * Corrin: Sounds good! So... here then! * Gunter: Perfect. Ready, Lady Corrin? * Corrin: I'm always ready! * Gunter: Then... catch! * Corrin: Ha, I got it! That was simple enough. * Gunter: Well done! I see you haven't lost your touch at all. * Corrin: Hah, or your throws are deliberately easy for me to catch! * Gunter: You mean unlike the ones you throw to me? I'm liable to pull something with how far I have to catch them. * Corrin: Oh, you mean like... this?! * Gunter: Ouch, that was a fast throw! My hand actually stings from catching it. * Corrin: Faster than when I was little? * Gunter: By leaps and bounds, for sure. I wasn't certain I would be able to catch it. If you keep that up, I won't be able to play for long. Catch! * Corrin: And right back at you! * Gunter: Well done. Heh, this is rather enjoyable, actually. * Corrin: Agreed. I'm glad it still feels like we can connect just by tossing the ball around. * Gunter: It's strange, is it not? A Support * Corrin: I'm back for more, Gunter! * Gunter: I had a feeling you'd be back. Do you need to stretch, or are you ready? * Corrin: Ready as I'll ever be! There's no way I'm missing one of your throws! * Gunter: All right, then. Here we go. * Corrin: And easily caught. I have to say, Gunter, you have excellent form and follow-through. You know, I just remembered... Wasn't this ball made from a whip? * Gunter: It was indeed. A pretty odd choice for material, I know... * Corrin: Gunter... Would you be willing to tell me a few stories from when I was growing up? I still have a lot of holes in my memory from when I was little. * Gunter: Of course. But you'll have to pay attention to the ball at the same time! Did I ever tell you how come I made this ball from a whip? Now... King Garon was in an especially foul mood one day. He summoned me and handed me a whip. "You must teach Corrin to behave!" he said, almost yelling. * Corrin: Was I truly that problematic? * Gunter: Not in the least, in fact. But you were really closed off around everyone. King Garon was greatly displeased by that. So I took the whip from him, and I made my way to your room. I thought I was ready, but one look at your face...I turned right around, returned to my room, and broke that whip down into leather. And that's what this ball is made from. * Corrin: What an unexpected turn! You turned something meant to punish me into a toy. * Gunter: Indeed. I knew that striking you wouldn't ever get you to open up to anyone. So I came up with a different method - one that used this ball. I returned to your room sometime later, and I rolled the ball over to you. * Corrin: Which I immediately picked up, examined, and threw back to you. * Gunter: Oh, you remember this part? Good. * Corrin: Of course! No sooner did you catch it than you were throwing it back to me again. Something about such a simple game was really fun to me. I suppose that was when I started to see you as a father figure... * Gunter: You... You are much too kind. Ah, now look at what you've made me do. * Corrin: Gunter! It's rare that you miss a catch. * Gunter: My sincerest apologies. There was... something in my eye. * Corrin: Getting sentimental in your old age? Hang on, I'll get you a handkerchief. S Support * Corrin: Gunter, I'm ready for another game of catch. What do you say? * Gunter: Certainly. However, I'd like to revive a deal we had when you were growing up. * Corrin: Oh? What deal are you talking about? * Gunter: The one where, if you missed a catch, you'd have to do as I instructed. * Corrin: Oh, I remember this deal. You always used this when I was refusing to study or train... * Gunter: Exactly. I'll throw more and more difficult passes, and you have to catch them. We can work out some reward later if you catch them all, but I doubt you will. * Corrin: That sounds like fun to me. Let's do it! * Gunter: I imagine you'll have no trouble with a normal throw, so... try and catch...this! * Corrin: What the—You threw it straight up! * Gunter: And with the sun overhead, you'll have a bit of trouble, I bet... * Corrin: I think I... Awwww! It got away from me... * Gunter: Hahaha. That one always got you. You haven't changed a bit. * Corrin: I can't believe I didn't remember that trick. You used it so often, too... * Gunter: And since you missed, you must answer a question I have for you. * Corrin: All right, ask away. * Gunter: Is there anyone in camp that you have particularly strong feelings for? * Corrin: Wh-what? Why would you ask that? * Gunter: Ah, I'm the one who is asking questions. * Corrin: That's fair... There is someone in camp, yes... * Gunter: Really? I see. Then... Tell me, milady, who is this person? * Corrin: You really want to know, Gunter? It's... Well, it's you. * Gunter: It is?! Lady Corrin, I had no idea. I had no idea you felt the same as I do. * Corrin: Gunter, do you mean...? * Gunter: I care very deeply for you. I kept it to myself because you are my liege, though. I thought for sure that I would be taking these feelings to my grave, but... Hearing you say that you cared for me... I couldn't remain silent. Ah, that felt so good to finally say. I'm sorry if it is too much to take in at once. * Corrin: Gunter, you should throw the ball again. * Gunter: Excuse me, milady? * Corrin: If I don't catch it, you'll have to ask something of me again... And I can guess that it will be "Can we be together?" * Gunter: Corrin... * Corrin: It's all or nothing, Gunter! You'd better throw that ball really high! * Gunter: Very well. This ball may well touch the sun before it comes back! * Gunter: I think you missed that one on purpose, but I suppose I have to ask now; Will you please... marry me? With Jakob C Support * Gunter: Hrmph. Still not good enough. This tea barely quenches my thirst. It doesn't even remotely bring me the calm it should. * Jakob: Tsk. You'll never fail to find something wrong with what I do, old man. I went out of my way to make this for you because you said you were thirsty. * Gunter: I'm only offering you constructive criticism. * Jakob: Don't treat me like a child. I don't need your help all the time. * Gunter: The state of your tea says otherwise. You should learn to accept the help of others in areas that you can improve upon. * Jakob: Why are you always starting these arguments, old man? It's like you want to fight with me. * Gunter: You could do with losing that defiant attitude as well. I suppose that is where we'll begin today. * Jakob: Wha---?! Are you serious?! * Gunter: It is the only way you'll learn to respect your elders. * Jakob: Leave me alone, old man! Go make your own tea! B Support * Gunter: Hrm. * Jakob: Why are you staring at me like that? Looking to criticize my posture? * Gunter: No, I was just remembering the day you first came to the Northern Fortress... * Jakob: Pfft, why focus on the past like that? There are much more important things you could be doing with your time. * Gunter: Reflecting on the past helps you realize how far you've come. You were a little urchin not even capable of polishing a floor when you first arrived. * Jakob: Hey, old man--- I was just a little kid, and those floors were huge. * Gunter: Despite that, you devoted all your energy to getting better. * Jakob: It didn't change anything though, remember? * Gunter: ... * Jakob: No matter how hard you try, you can't just force someone to learn a skill. * Gunter: Indeed. And because of the trouble you had, it was clear you felt very alone. * Jakob: Indeed. But then I met Lord/Lady Corrin. He/She decided to take care of me, even though I couldn't do anything properly * Gunter: He/She probably saw a bit of him/herself in you, since he/she was also largely alone. * Jakob: His/her acceptance made me very happy. I finally felt a sense of belonging... Your training, on the other hand, was a completely different story entirely, old man. Just thinking about it now makes me angry. * Gunter: That's because it required an incredible amount of hard work. Turning you into a first rate butler was no easy task. * Jakob: Ah ha! * Gunter: What? What is it? * Jakob: You just called me a first rate butler. You can't take that back. * Gunter: Hrm. I will admit that you are as loyal as they come. And you're capable of working hard. I still believe you have a great deal of work to do though. * Jakob: You never give any ground, do you? A Support * Gunter: Hello, Jakob. * Jakob: Old man. Are you here to lecture me some more? Was the last pot of tea too strong? Are there minor wrinkles in my clothes? * Gunter: No, nothing like that. Just... keep protecting Lord/Lady Corrin. * Jakob: Obviously. You will never need to remind me of my responsibility. What is this about? * Gunter: There's no deeper meaning. Just promise me - no matter what comes - that you will protect Lord/Lady Corrin. * Jakob: Of course... What's gotten into you, old man? Don't tell me death is knocking at your door. * Gunter: Heh... You know, there are some who can pull off being ill mannered to seem cool... You've never been one of those people. * Jakob: Tsh. I'm polite and proper when I need to be. I've never been rude to Lord/Lady Corrin! * Gunter: Heh, I suppose that is true... Forget I said anything. * Jakob: Hrmph... Are you really all right, though? Speak up if you're not feeling right. It'd be inconvenient for me if you died and left me on my own. * Gunter: Don't worry about that. I can't die until you're a proper adult. I wouldn't be able to bear that shame, even in the grave. At your current pace, though, that probably means I'll live forever. * Jakob: Hahah. You're clearly well enough to throw jabs my way - I'm not worried now. * Gunter: I am. I was looking forward to a break from training you. As it stands, I have a lot of painstaking work in my future. * Jakob: You'll never go easy on me, will you, old man? With Kana (Male) (Son) C Support * Kana: Hey, Papa? There's something I wanted to ask you about, if that's OK... * Gunter: Ah, Kana. What is it, my boy? * Kana: Well, see. It's Mama. She's always treating me like a child. * Gunter: Of course she is. You're her son. It doesn't matter how old you become, she will always think of you as her child. * Kana: I know, I know. I just mean I'm not as much of a child as I used to be. I want to help out more. But whenever I try, she just tells me to go play with my friends instead. * Gunter: I see. You want some responsibilities of your own. * Kana: Yeah! I want to be someone she can rely on! Do you have any ideas for things I could do to make her happy? * Gunter: Hm... I'm not sure... I'm afraid I'm not very creative in how I show my affection for her. I simply attend to all her personal needs and concerns, as I always have. * Kana: And that makes her happy? * Gunter: Oh, yes. Not a day goes by that she does not express her gratitude to me. * Kana: Oh... * Gunter: But I suppose that that wouldn't be of much use to you, would it? * Kana: No... Oh, I know! Let's have a contest, Papa! * Gunter: A contest? * Kana: Yeah! We'll have a contest to see which of us can make Mama happier! Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of things! Whoever gets thanked the most wins! * Gunter: Hmpf. A father-son competition, eh? Very well, then! I accept your challenge. * Kana: Woohoo! * Gunter: But you should keep in mind that I am your mother's husband. And I adore Corrin more than life itself. I will not go easy on you. * Kana: That's fine with me, Papa. I'm gonna beat you fair and square! * Gunter: Heh... Then let the games begin. B Support * Kana: Hey, Papa! I've been making so much progress on our contest! How about you? * Gunter: Well, I've not yet done anything special, but I have received many thanks, as usual. Let me see...ah. Here it is. My tally. Each mark represents one "thank you." * Kana: WOW! That's a lot! You got all of these already? That's crazy! * Gunter: Yes, I suppose I never noticed how frequently she thanks me for my duties. Seeing it laid out before me like this is such a wonderful experience. This little piece of paper reassures me that all my efforts have been worthwhile. * Kana: Well...I'm still not gonna lose! Here, see! I recorded all mine, too. And the total is...um... * Gunter: Oh! You have the same number as I do... I am impressed, Kana. Well done. * Kana: I do? I do! Haha! Kana's gonna beat you, big time! After all, I don't have to work, so I can spend all day doing things for Mama! * Gunter: Quite the clever one, aren't you? And what all have you been doing for her, exactly? * Kana: Mostly I've been trying to help out around camp. I spend each morning making arrows for the fletchers. Then at lunch I chop the bear meat for the cooks and hand out the food. OH! And at night, I make sure the mounts are all fed and outfitted for the next day. Plus I do a bunch of other little things whenever I have time! * Gunter: That is quite a lot of work. And you've been doing this every day? You really have grown up, haven't you? * Kana: Huh? * Gunter: Oh, just a thought. Perhaps I have been treating you like too much of a child as well. It wasn't that long ago that you were just a little babe in swaddling clothes. And now, all of a sudden, you're making real, important contributions to the army. * Kana: Heehee. I've been working real hard. Soon there'll be nothing I can't do! * Gunter: I believe it. Truly, I do. I imagine Corrin is very grateful for all the good work you've been doing. * Kana: "Good work"... Hm, I just realized...Mama hasn't actually been saying "thank you" to me very much. She just tells me "good work" and smiles. It's kind of a sad smile, come to think of it... * Gunter: Mm. I wouldn't overthink it too much. You truly are doing good work, and I am very proud of you. * Kana: I guess you're right. I'll just have to work even harder for Mama tomorrow! I'm not gonna lose to you, Papa! I won't sleep until Mama thanks me twice as much! * Gunter: (I suppose I'll have to redouble my own efforts as well if I'm to keep up...) A-Support * Kana: *grumble* * Gunter: Hey there, Kana. * Kana: Hi, Papa... * Gunter: What is the matter? I would have expected you to be in good spirits after your little victory the other day. Or has beating your father in a contest already lost its novelty? * Kana: Oh, no, Papa. I'm still happy about that, I guess, but... I was trying to do things for Mama earlier, but she made me stop. She said I should be spending more time playing around with my friends. She still thinks I'm just a kid! Haven't I shown her I can help out with stuff too? Am I messing up? Is she just pretending I'm doing a good job? * Gunter: Ah, so that's all it is? Well, don't worry too much. It isn't anything you've been doing. * Kana: Then why doesn't she want me to help? * Gunter: I believe that your being so responsible makes her feel...lonely. * Kana: Lonely? * Gunter: Yes. She doesn't want to lose her baby boy, you see. She is very happy that you are growing up, but at the same time it makes her very sad. She worries that you won't need her anymore. * Kana: But...I'm just trying to be responsible. I don't know why that would be a bad thing. * Gunter: Haha. As well as you shouldn't. I have a suggestion for you, however. Continue helping your mother, but don't work yourself quite as hard. Take breaks to see your friends and play games and the like. And every now and then, try to spend some quality time with her. Think you can handle that? * Kana: B-but... * Gunter: Hm? Do you not want to spend time with your mother? * Kana: No, that's not it! It's just...I feel like that stuff is for babies. * Gunter: No, Kana. It's not for babies. It's for children. And she wants you to be a child for just a little while longer. Both of us do. * Kana: Papa... * Gunter: Kana, we know you are growing up and that you want to be relied upon. You're going to be a great man someday. Everybody knows it. But for now...just relax. Enjoy yourself. At least a little bit, here and there. * Kana: OK. Thanks, Papa. I'll think real hard about everything you've said. * Gunter: Good. You know... I think it would be good if you spent some quality time with your mother tonight. Have a relaxing night in, just the two of us. In fact, I think I'll go tell her right now. * Kana: W-wait! Aren't you gonna stay with us? * Gunter: What? Oh, no, I have too much wor— * Kana: But, Papa! Don't you need to take a break sometimes, too? I thought you wanted me and Mama to be happy! * Gunter: Well, when you put it like that... I suppose I can take the evening off. * Kana: Yaaay! * Gunter: Spending a night in as a family... It's been so very long. I hope to never lose such happiness ever again... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Fates supports